In an existing display device, a liquid crystal panel is located at a displaying side of a back plate, a driver circuit board for driving the liquid crystal panel is generally located at a backside of the back plate facing away from the displaying side or at a lateral side of the back plate, the liquid crystal panel and the driver circuit board are connected by a flexible circuit, which extends across a sealant frame located at the periphery of the back plate to connect the liquid crystal panel with the driver circuit board. In the above described display device, when the liquid crystal panel is working, a large amount of heat generated by the flexible circuit cannot be dissipated quickly, so that the flexible circuit may fail easily or even be self-burnt due to a high temperature.